


cat that got the cream

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Series: soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Furniture Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: Kuroo and Yaku go furniture shopping.He immediately makes to grab it, but Tetsurou's faster and raises the whole basket out of Yaku's reach, much to the other's frustration.





	

The apartment that Yura-san's rented out to them comes with the most basic of furnishings but it isn't quite enough to make it home, which is why Tetsurou and Yaku are currently wandering through the aisles of IKEA.

They've picked up a fair amount of furniture from family members and secondhand stores, including a huge queen-sized bed (which is cheaper than getting two single-sized beds, and also gives Yaku an excuse to use Tetsurou as a human bolster), but somehow, their search for bookshelves, and study tables and chairs hasn't quite succeeded. No matter, because Yaku says he doesn't like working on tables that once belonged to other people and Tetsurou wants a bookshelf of his own, which makes it a win-win situation for both of them anyway.

Yaku's standing inside one of the bedroom set-ups, peering closely at a table lamp, when Tetsurou catches up with him after grabbing a furniture catalogue. "This one would look nice in the bedroom," he murmurs quietly. "It's yellow light, not too bright, and we can dim it."

Tetsurou hums in agreement and jots the serial number of the lamp down so they can pick it up at the self-service area later on. As they're making their way out of the bedroom display areas, Yaku suddenly stops, distracted by - a bedding set. Upon closer inspection, Tetsurou realises what it is that's caught Yaku's inspection: a light cream bedsheet with a pattern of black cats, with a matching blanket.

Yaku picks up the small package and looks at the price, biting his lip as he does so, before putting it back down without a word and turning away. Tetsurou, who has been watching all along, glances at the price - it costs almost 10,000 yen, which is probably why Yaku's decided against it. They can easily get something of similar quality, minus the cats, for much less.

But there's that look on Yaku's face that Tetsurou can't quite shake - Yaku doesn't usually ask for much, and he can tell that Yaku really likes this. It'll burn his pocket, sure, but it'll make Yaku happy, which means much more than anything money will ever be able to buy for Tetsurou. Shrugging, he picks up the package and slides it into the basket that he's holding in his left hand, before nonchalantly slipping his free right hand into Yaku's.

Yaku glances between him and the basket for a moment, before the package, sitting innocently at the top of their loots, registers in his mind. He immediately makes to grab it, but Tetsurou's faster and raises the whole basket out of Yaku's reach, much to the other's frustration.

"Kuroo," Yaku hisses, note of warning in his voice. He sounds like an angry cat. "We are not getting that."

Tetsurou lets his eyes flicker to the basket, which is still far above Yaku's head, and to Yaku. Yaku's scowling, his brown eyes boring into Tetsurou's own, as though that will make Tetsurou change his mind. Once upon a time, maybe his glare would have an effect, but it's been a good four years now. Whatever effect there was to speak of has long worn off.

"We are," Tetsurou declares cheerfully. "I like it, and I know you like it."

"It's expensive," Yaku says, aiming a kick at Tetsurou's ankle, which he side-steps easily. "We can use that money for other things."

"Nu-uh," Tetsurou says. "I've decided we're buying this. We'll buy less of other things instead."

Yaku's about to protest, probably to say No, because Yaku's stubborn like that, but Tetsurou's just as stubborn, if not more - but of course. If he hadn't been stubborn, how would he have finally gotten Yaku to say yes in the first place? Yaku, with all his (well-founded) worries and fears, and concerns for the future, who had been so reluctant at first. How long had it taken for Tetsurou's effort to pay off?

Two can play at the game of stubbornness, as Tetsurou's established long ago. Really, that's almost what their whole relationship is built up of. He's about to say something, when Yaku just huffs, drops his hand from Tetsurou's grip, and walks away.

Rather than feeling horrified or shocked at this turn of events, however, Tetsurou finds himself looking at the way Yaku's stomping through the aisles of tall-ass wardrobes, and he can feel his heart wrench in the way that it always does whenever it comes to Yaku. Part of him is amused, while another part of him is sure he's just fallen deeper in love with Yaku - what the hell, is he a masochist?

Breaking himself out of his momentary distraction, he catches up to Yaku in just a few steps, which no doubt adds to Yaku's annoyance when he slips his hand into Yaku's once again. Yaku makes to wrench his hand away, but Tetsurou is stronger, and Yaku's only putting up a fight for show anyway.

"Why are you so upset?" Tetsurou murmurs quietly after they've walked a distance in relative silence.

Yaku doesn't say anything for a while. When Tetsurou looks at him, he's chewing on the inside of his cheek. From experience, that means he's fumbling for the words to an answer, so Tetsurou doesn't press him any further, just keeps his hand securely intertwined with Yaku's, and giving it a gentle squeeze as they walk.

"You don't have to get that just because I like it," Yaku mutters, so soft that Tetsurou almost doesn't catch his words at first. "It's not something that I need or anything."

Tetsurou feels his lips curl into an involuntary smile. "I'm not someone you need either," he points out. "You're perfectly fine without me."

Yaku stops then, glowers at him. "Well, neither do you need me."

"Yeah, that's my point, dumbass," Tetsurou scolds fondly. "We don't need each other, but we're still together, aren't we?"

"That's because we chose to be together," Yaku snaps. Despite the angry tone, Tetsurou feels his heart swell at the words. "Get to the point."

"My point is, you don't need this bedding set, and neither do I, but we both like it, so why don't we choose to get it?"

Yaku is silent, his eyes dragging away to look back at the bedding set, still lying in the basket, before he grumbles reluctantly, "Fine."

Tetsurou grins in triumph and leans down to peck a kiss on Yaku's nose. "I solemnly swear I will not tell anyone that you're getting this because it reminds you of me."

Glare returning in full force, Yaku says: "Don't think I won't kick you just because you're being a sap today."

"Wouldn't dare dream of it," Tetsurou laughs. Around his fingers, Yaku's hand tightens in what Tetsurou knows to be Yaku-speak for _Thank you_.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no excuse. I just wanted to write Kuroo going furniture shopping with Yaku and falling deeper in love with him lmao.
> 
> Planning to make this a series of oneshots of them just being domestic??? Domestic fluff??? I'm weak?!?!?!
> 
> Thanks to [Elly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenFics/pseuds/BrokenFics) and [Tsucchi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsucchi/pseuds/Tsucchi)!
> 
> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans)


End file.
